A Moment of Bliss
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: Dart and Rose finally admit their feeling for one another and share a special night together. Rated for LIME


Dart and Rose shrugged. The battle with Melbu Frahma had left them both extremely exhausted. Zeig and Shana had given their lives to ensure that Melbu Frahma never returned or terrorized anyone ever again. They destroyed the Virage Embryo. The Wingly had finally been destroyed. Lloyd was dead. Lenus had followed him to the grave as did Melbu Frahma. The three remaining dragons were dead. Feybrand, Reyole, and the Divine Dragon had all been killed. Dart let a sigh of relief out as his long and ardigious journey was finally over. His only regret was that he couldn't bring Shana back with them. She had given her life to ensure that The Moon That Never Sets never birthed another Moon Child. In other words. Rose was finally free of her 11,000 year duty of killing innocents. Shana died with a smile as she and Zeig combined their power to destroy the final Wingly. Rose kept solice to herself as she thought back on what had happened after the battle. Hachsel found out that she had killed Claire as did Dart. He was angry, but he managed to forgive her. She explained to him that if she knew that Claire was in Neet at the time and she knew that she was his daughter then she would have looked more carefully at whom she killed. Kongol had returned to the Home of Gigantos, but not before thanking dart for all he did. He had shown him that there would never be true peace between races. Strong people would always try and rule over the weak and powerless and the only thing you can do is find friends who will accept you for who you are and leave it at that. Meru and Miranda had both returned to their respective homes. Meru was returning to dancing, using her Dragoon form to create special effects to entice her on-lookers. Miranda on the other hand was returning to her duty of being one of the people of Mille Seseau. She had given back her Dragoon spirit finding such power annoying and unwanted. Albert returned to reign over Basil. With his soon to be wife princess Emile. Dart and Rose walked through Lohan checking various shops to see if anything of use attracted their interest. Dart kicked up some dust when nothing useful was found. They quickly went to get treated. The Divine and Dark Dragoon Spirits wore them out quickly. They decided to go into a hotel and get a good nights sleep before making their way back to Seles to see how everything was progressing. The last time they had been there, things were looking better, but the town was still in ruins. They walked into the hotel, not wanting to meet each others gaze.

"Can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"We would like two rooms for one night, please," Rose replied. She shook her head at the use of that word. She hated saying please. Dart looked at the various knick knacks around the hotel and most of it was far more interesting than anything the merchants had for sale.

"I am sorry, but we only have one room, and it only has one bed," She responded. Rose wanted to slap the woman. She kept her cool and nodded in responce. The woman took a key from behind the desk and handed it to Rose. She called out to Dart. The youth followed her up the spiral staircase to a room marked 2B. Rose quickly unlocked the door and looked around the room. It was cozy and they would only be here for one night so it wouldn't really matter one way or the other. Rose took her tiara off and her beautiful black haired flowed. Dart stood in awe. He had never once seen her with her hair down. She looked beautiful. More beautiful than usual. Rose caught him staring at her and shrugged him off. Rose still found it hard to believe that she had managed to survive. There were so many times where she could have died. Where they all could have died and they made it out, most of the time, by sheer luck. Dart couldn't stop staring at her no matter how much he wanted to. She was too beautiful for words. She was strong, elegant, graceful, she was like a princess.

"Why are you staring at me?" She finally asked. Dart was knocked out of his daydream. He shook his head and replied.

"I've never seen you without your tiara," he said hopeing his didn't sound stupid. Rose turned around smiled. Dart was completely shocked, he had never seen her smile either. She was just as shocked as he was. She hadn't smiled in over 10,000 years, since she thought Zeig was killed in the Dragon Campaign. Dart ran out of the room, hopeing there was another swordsman competition at the arena. He had to do something to get his mind off of how beautiful Rose looked. Rose stood there in awe at how fast he had moved. If he had moved that fast during half the battles they were in, he could have avoided some major scars.

Several hours passed. Rose was still locked inside her head and didn't notice Dart re-enter the room.

"Rose, can i ask you something?" Rose turned around slightly annoyed that she was knocked out of her daydreaming, She closed her eyes and nodded. Hopeing that he would ask a simple question. "How did you become The Black Monster?" Rose was shocked again, that wasn't a question she had expected. She thought about it for a moment before answering.

"As you know it was my job to kill all the Moon Children, and their associates. And my Dragoon armor was black, they mistook me for a monster when I attacked a village looking for the Moon Child."

"Why did you decide to kill the Moon Children? Aren't they supposed to bring harmony and bliss to the world?"

"The world was never meant to be filled with bliss. There is no such thing as true bliss in this existance. There will always be hatred, fighting, killing. The Moon Children simply cast an illusion over the world, tricking people into thinking that there is peace and harmony, when in reality, there is death right underneath all that happiness. I decided to kill the children to make sure that the people would never be tricked and therefore the world could never be ruled by a supreme being, such as the Moon Child or Melbu Frahma. Now that the Moon That Never Sets had fallen, no more Moon Children so I had no reason the exist anymore." Dart had never heard her be so emotion and true when she was explaining something. He had to say something. He couldn't think of any responce. He thought about the last thing she said about her having no reason to exist.

"Rose you do have a reason to exist. People love you they want you around," Dart tried to sympathize with her. Rose smiled and casually responded.

"Like who? Hachsel? I killed his daughter, You? I nearly killed Shana, I destroyed Neet I took you parents away form you. Meru, Kongol, Miranda, Albert? They never seemed to like me. They were only interested in finding the end of their journey." Dart had never heard her speak like this. He was determinded to stop it.

"Rose, listen, I love you, I don't say that to just anyone, Hachsel forgave you. Meru, Kongol, and the others all have positive feelings toward you, You managed to save us all at one time or another. People do care about you Rose, wether you think so or not." Rose was beyond shocked. No one, not ever Zeig had ever told her that they loved her. She had to admit she had feelings for Dart as well, but she didn't know if they were as strong as love. Sure, she was attracted to Dart, but she wasn't entirely sure if she loved him. Dart understood what she was doing. She was rejecting him. He turned to leave the room. Rose quickly called out to him.

"Dart. Wait," the young soldier turned around, staring the raven haired beauty in the eye. "I-I love you too," she blurted out. Dart stood there, not quite catching on to what she was saying. Dart took a step closer to her and she watched him carefully. He gently wrapped his powerful arms around her waist. They stayed there for a minute. Staring each other in the eyes. His blue eyes meeting her black irises. They slowly drew into a kiss. Their tongues quickly battling for dominance. Dart gently layed the raven haired beauty on the bed and kissed her neck.

A beam of sunlight shot through the window of the room they were staying in. Rose kissed the still sleeping Dart and went to close the curtains around the window. Dart gently arose from his slumber and slid his arms around Roses body. He kissed her neck again rocking her side to side. She moaned slightly and they stayed there for what seemed like hours. Enjoying being in each others arms. They stared out at the town below them. Speechless at how beautiful it looked at sunrise.


End file.
